Sirvientes de Iama Rash
by vive la vida
Summary: Los sirvientes de Iama Rash sirven al karma, y aseguran su cumplimiento, pero, como seres divinos y caprichosos, también hacen aparecer en nuestra vida oportunidades que nos hagan cambiar nuestra forma de ver las cosas, y sentirlas. Spin-off de Ser nosotros cuando el día acabe (OC). One Shot.


**SIRVIENTES DE IAMA RASH**

Salí de la habitación con ganas de quemar el hospital. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a todo el mundo? Miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo y notaba la mirada penetrante de la gente en mí. Seth ni siquiera se había girado cuando salí, y lo prefería así, porque le hubiera partido la cara, aunque él me hubiera devuelto el golpe. En ese instante no era dueño de mis actos podría decirse.

Estaba llegando al rellano donde estaban los ascensores, cuando un maldito carro de enfermera lleno de trastos se metió en mi camino. Una señora mayor con la indumentaria de la enfermería, lo empujaba de espaldas. Me tropecé con él de tal manera, que causé un barullo impresionante, provocando que las miradas penetrantes se convirtieran en miradas de desaprobación.

Estaba embadurnado de trastos. Intenté levantarme, pero me di cuenta de que había atropellado a la enfermera. Varias enfermeras más se acercaron a ayudarnos. Levantaron el carrito, con lo que me pude levantar, y tras eso me fui a esperar el ascensor. Estaba realmente cabreado.

Oí unos pasos detrás de mí, pero ni siquiera me giré. Pero el propietario de los pasos, no se dio por vencido. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, habló:

- Perdona, pero creo que deberías pedirle disculpas, como mínimo – me giré y vi a una muchacha menuda, de pelo castaño, casi negro, y de unos ojos extremadamente claros, de un color azul casi gris. Me quedé un tanto embobado antes de contestarle, otra vez, con un tono gruñón:

- La culpa ha sido suya, no tendría que conducir ese endemoniado carro, sin mirar por donde va – levanté la vista y miré como se había levantado ya la enfermera. Era mayor, rondaría los cincuenta- y-muchos, para los sesenta-. Quizás sean las cataratas – dije en tono burlón. Pero ahora me arrepiento, tan solo dije aquello porque realmente estaba enfadado-.

- Pues quizás, tendrías que arreglarte tú la vista, se veía a kilómetros que el carro estaba en medio del pasillo, y si no lo has visto tienes un problema – la miré con cara de pocos amigos – Pídele disculpas, enserio.

- No me toques los… - inspiré y exhalé con fuerza y me calmé. Volví a apretar el botón del ascensor y la miré de nuevo – Oye, mira mona, tengo prisa, ¿sabes?

La chica iba a replicarme, pero la enfermera que había caído, ya se acercaba a ella y la jaló para que se alejara de mí, y le susurró, aunque no por ello dejé de oírla:

- Venga Annabell, no pasa nada. Ha sido culpa mía. Ese muchacho tendrá cosas que hacer – dijo con voz pausada y calmada.

- Cate, ese tío de ahí es un lelo engreído, y no se merece que… - replicó, pero no la dejé terminar.

Tiré de ella por la muñeca y la estiré hacia mí, y en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero la había cogido muy fuerte.

- Ni se te ocurra acabar esa maldita frase, estúpida. No tienes ni idea…

Noté como le dolía la muñeca, pero yo no retiré mis manos. En ese momento estaba fuera de mí. Y ella intentaba reprimir el gesto de dolor en su cara.

- Me haces daño – susurró con un hilo de voz, que a pesar de ello había sido severo. La enfermera de nombre Cate, me miró con horror e intentó pronunciar algo, pero no pudo. Miré detrás de ellas y vi con pánico que todos me miraban de aquella manera y con cara de espanto.

Y de repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Yo no era así. Estaba cabreado, y tenía derecho a estarlo. Pero no podía hacerle daño a nadie, porque yo, en ese momento no estuviera en mis cabales.

Solté mi agarre y me quedé paralizado. La miré y me contempló con mirada atónita.

- Yo… - balbuceé - … l-lo siento.

Me aparté de ellas como si la vida me fuera en ello. Pulsé nuevamente el botón del ascensor, y sin esperar respuesta, bajé por las escaleras.

A trompicones llegué a la planta baja, y salí apresuradamente del edificio. Me dirigía hacia donde supuestamente había aparcado la moto. En lugar de ello encontré una cadena bien atada a una rueda. La rueda de mi Honda.

Genial. Realmente genial. No solo la jodía con las personas a las que quería, sino con completos desconocidos, que probablemente no se lo merecieran, sino que ahora estaba jodido.

Me senté en la acera abatido, y coloqué la cabeza entre mis manos apoyadas a las rodillas. ¿Qué cojones iba a hacer yo ahora? Ni tan si quiera la moto tenía seguro: Estaba realmente jodido.

Llamé a mi padre, que comunicaba. Y tampoco llevaba ni un mísero dólar. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Empecé a caminar por las calles de Port Angeles, en busca de la Olympic Hwy, donde esperaba hacer autostop hasta Forks.

Llevaba caminando cuarenta minutos casi, y por fin encontré la carretera a Forks. Como suponía ninguna alma cándida quiso recogerme. Seguí, aún así, con el brazo extendido y el pulgar hacia arriba.

De repente un Ford Corcel azul, se paró a unos metros de mí. Me acerqué corriendo, y por suerte del destino el propietario del coche no era nada menos que la enfermera a la que casi le arranco una mano. Ella bajó la ventanilla y se asomó. No parecía sorprendida de verme.

- Se llama Karma – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Que se llama Karma, y la acabas de conocer en persona.

- Solo me han robado la moto.

- Quizás – replicó – si te hubieras disculpado y hubieras actuado como una persona normal… Ahora estarías en casita.

- Ya… - dije un tanto avergonzado – Quería pedirte disculpas en serio. Yo… Normalmente no soy así.

- Ya claro, lo dices porque quieres que te lleve ¿verdad?

- Para nada - dije sinceramente – podrías irte si quisieras, yo solo quería…

Y el coche avanzó unos metros.

- ¡No, no! – grité, y el coche paró de nuevo. Me acerqué a la ventanilla de nuevo, pero ella contestó:

- ¡Ajá!

- Has sido la única que se ha dignado a parar. Con la suerte que tengo hoy…

- Anda sube.

- Gracias.

Me senté en el copiloto, y me preguntó que a dónde iba.

- A Forks, ¿y tú?

- También, aunque no soy de allí, solo que mi abuela esta sola y muy vieja, y me he venido aquí a estar con ella. Realmente soy de Port Angeles, o bueno, allí viven mis padres.

En realidad, yo le había preguntado que a dónde iba, pero ella no se había conformado con «Forks» y se había abierto a mí, en cierto modo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando de repente giró, y dio la vuelta hacia Port Angeles.

- ¿Te importa que de la vuelta? Se me ha olvidado que tenía que recoger algo.

Le pedí disculpas mil veces, justificándome por mi enfado, por lo que había estado pasando con Megan, y al oír pronunciar por séptima vez el nombre de Seth se hartó y me soltó:

- Que lo he entendido. Se te nota que estás arrepentido. Ya está, ya pasó. Puedes olvidarlo.

- Gracias, supongo.

Y aparcando dijo:

- Aquí es, ¿me esperas un momento?

- Que remedio – le dije en tono de broma.

- Ahora vuelvo – y tras una fugaz sonrisa, entró en un bar atestado de gente.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la viera aparecer por la puerta del local. Se acercó a un coche blanco aparcado a varios metros de donde estaba estacionado su Ford. Sacó algo de su maletero y lo guardó en el suyo. Cerró el coche blanco y se acercó a la ventanilla de copiloto.

-Mira Tyler, ¿no? – Yo asentí y continuó.- Vas a matarme, pero… - y vi lástima en sus ojos – me han insistido demasiado en que me quede, yo…

- Ahh… - la interrumpí, y pese a que me entristeció, me apeé del coche – No pasa nada… Karma supongo.

Ella soltó una risa histérica.

- Me sabe fatal dejarte aquí tirado – dijo con un deje de tristeza – puedo prestarte algo para un taxi…

- Sí claro – dije como si aquello no fuera conmigo – te lo devolveré.

- Pues entonces déjame invitarte a una copa, aunque sea – sonrió, y fijé mis ojos en los suyos un instante y me quedé embobado.

- Claro – contesté sin saber a qué contestaba.

- Entra, pues, yo te sigo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté entonces al darme cuenta de que no la había escuchado.

- Que entres – dijo mientras se giraba hacia el coche, subía la ventanilla y lo cerraba con llave.

Abrí la puerta abatible y me encontré con una barra enorme, y delante de esta una especie de pista de baile, que antes estaba cubierta de sillas y mesas, y que ahora se retiraban a los lados. Al fondo había un cambio de altura, donde se elevaba un escalón, que hacía de escenario. Allí había dos amplificadores enormes y una mesa de DJ's, con el mismo pinchando.

Annabell entró detrás de mí y me indicó que la siguiera. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, y la gente levantaba las manos, mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen. Nos paramos enfrente de la barra, ella se apoyó en la barra, debido a lo menuda que era y pidió dos cervezas.

Me tendió una y bebí un trago. Hacía tanto que no salía que había olvidado el gusto de la cerveza. Le sonreí. Me parecía imposible que hacía una hora, casi la dejaba manca. Y aún así ella me había recogido, pudiendo pensar que estaba demente, o que era un psicópata depravado.

La miré detenidamente, y me di cuenta en que no había reparado en lo guapa que era. Aparentemente, no llamaba la atención, pero si solo te parabas a mirarla un minuto, te detenías en cada una de sus curvas, en sus labios gruesos, en sus ojos claros, en su fina cara…

- ¿Qué miras? – me preguntó divertida, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Le sonreí socarronamente y le mostré una hilera de blancos dientes. Ella pareció ruborizarse un poco.

- Ven, voy a presentarte a mis amigos – dijo agarrándome del brazo, yo me zafé de él con una sonrisa.

- Espera, espera, vas demasiado deprisa – ella me miró expectante – Ni siquiera me he metido debajo de tus sábanas y ya quieres presentarme a tus amigos…

Ella sonrió y se alejó hasta un sofá. No lo niego, le miré el trasero, y era… ¡Ufff! Espectacular. La seguí con la mirada, y con un gestó me indicó que me acercara.

Sus amigos eran simpáticos. No recuerdo todos los nombres. Phoebe, Fred, George, Rose y Ned, eran los nombres que retenía. En un momento determinado, a la que reconocí como Phoebe, le susurró algo a Annabell, cosa que entendí, a pesar del ruido y gracias a mis nuevos súper sentidos adquiridos por la próxima transformación, con la que últimamente había tenido problemas.

« ¿De dónde ha salido este maromo? » preguntó en un susurro, a lo que ella restó importancia, y dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

« Si no te lo tiras tu, yo me lo pido. » Le volvió a decir en un susurró, audible para mí. Esta vez, Annabell movió los labios en su dirección, y luego s aproximó a mí.

Se puso de puntillas y me susurró al oído, donde noté su cálido aliento, que si quería bailar. Yo asentí con la cabeza, casi como un loco.

La seguí hasta el centro de la pista, donde si se podía, había aumentado el número de personas.

Jamás hubiese pensado que una chica como ella se moviera de ese modo, rectifico, que _quisiera_ moverse de ese modo.

Se movía con la música de manera sensual, y me hacía parecer más torpe aún, si se podía decir, de lo que me sentía. Y dejé de mirarla, para observar de nuevo sus ojos, que me tenían hechizado.

Me quedé absorto de todo ruido, y me quedé quieto. Poco a poco, me di cuenta, de que la gente me empujaba fuera de la pista. Me moví de nuevo hacia la barra, y me apoyé. Observé de nuevo como bailaba, y sonreí.

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil, y vi que mi padre me había llamado. Salí fuera y le llamé.

- ¿Dónde estás Tyler? – me dijo cuando descolgó el teléfono.

- Hola papá –dije en un suspiro.

- ¿Dónde coño estás?

- Ya te lo dije ayer, iría al hospital, y volvería a casa… Pero he tenido ciertos problemas con Karma…

- ¿Qué? ¿Karma? ¿De qué coño hablas? – chilló con voz ronca.

- Bahh… Me han robado la moto y estoy esperando a que un amigo salga de trabajar para que me acompañe a Forks – mentí.

- Está bien chico, yo me voy a la cama, no hagas ruido cuando vuelvas – dijo refunfuñando y colgó.

- Está bien viejo cascarrabias – le grité al teléfono.

- Vaya, veo que no soy la única a la que gritas – me giré y vi a Annabell salir del local – me sentía especial.

- Por ahora, tu y mi padre ocupáis el primer puesto, ¿vas a intentar desbancarle? – Bromeé.

- No – me sonrió.- ¿Te vas?

- No puedo – dije sonriendo.

- Ups –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Da igual, tendría que irme y…

- Vale, te acompaño…

- No, quédate. No importa, puedo pillar el bus, o un taxi…

- Déjame acompañarte, por favor.

- Puedes quedarte, de verdad.

- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, y se acercó a la puerta del coche, entró y lo puso en marcha, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y añadió: ¿Subes?

Entré en el coche.

…

- Puedes dejarme aquí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, mi casa está aquí al lado.

- Vale – paró el coche donde pudo.

- Emm, muchas gracias por traerme y por lo de la cerveza.

- No ha sido nada.

Lo cierto es que se me hacía raro despedirme de ella, y tan solo la conocía de una noche. Me apeé del coche y cerré la puerta del coche. Estaba dispuesto a alejarme y el coche había arrancado ya. No sé de donde, saqué valor para hacerla parar. Volví a acercarme y me asomé por la ventanilla.

- Oye, ¿cuándo volveré a verte?

Annabell se quedó medio paralizada. Ella pensaba no volver a verme nunca más, supongo. Solo sería el tío triste que casi le arrancó una mano y al que luego tuvo que acompañar a su casa.

- Acerca el brazo – me lo agarró y con la mano izquierda escribió su teléfono – te lo doy con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me llames – sonrió.

- Supongo que puedo cumplirla.

- Más te vale.

Me apoyé en la ventanilla y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Podía acercarme más o no. Decidí dárselo en la mejilla. Quería empezar bien.

- Buenas noches – le dije.

- Buenas noches.

Me apeé del coche más decidido, y la vi marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

¡Cuánto tiempo hay que ver! Siento no volver con algo mejor. La verdad es que no tengo tiempo de nada. Empecé esto cuando acabé la anterior. Es realmente un añadido con el que me había quedado pendiente, y bueno... quería subirlo. Si gusta bien , y sino también...

Es solo un One Shot...

Espero volver pronto, aunque lo dudo. Tengo un fic empezado, pero hasta que no lo termine no creo que lo suba...

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Clara.


End file.
